Such a sensor typically works on operation of the drive system. The drive system is typically supplied from an external power source so that the sensor is also supplied with power synchronously with the operation of the drive system.
On an implementation in a door or gate drive, it is of advantage for an automatic opening of the door or gate if the position of the drive system is known. The drive of the drive system is adapted to the current position of the door or gate. It is, however, possible that the automatically controllable drive systems are operated manually over a longer period of time which has the result that on a resumed automatic drive the correct position of the drive system is not available, which causes a poorer opening or closing procedure. Not only the manual actuation of the drive system, but also a power failure can, however, produce the unwanted result according to which the position determination of the drive system can no longer be unambiguously retraced.
The correct position of the drive system can only be concluded after a power failure with the aid of a single turn sensor for the case that the drive system cooperates with a shaft that performs less than one complete revolution. However, as a rule, such an arrangement requires additional components since an output shaft of the drive system typically rotates more than once about its own axis.
It is necessary for the correct determination of the position that the previously carried out revolutions of a shaft linked to the drive system are counted to obtain a correct conclusion on the position of the drive system. The correct position of the drive system should in particular also be able to be determined after a power failure even if the monitored shaft can rotate more than once about its axis.
The present invention overcomes the above-stated problems that can occur on a power failure or on an operation of the drive system by a drive system having a sensor for position determination of the drive system comprising a magnetic sensor that is adapted to determine a rotational location of a magnet linked to the drive system; at least one Hall sensor that is adapted to determine a rotational movement and a direction of rotation of the magnet so that revolutions of the magnet are countable; a microcontroller unit that is adapted to evaluate data of the magnetic sensor and of the Hall sensor and to transmit them to the drive system; and a rechargeable battery that is connected to a power supply of the sensor via an electronic charger and that represents an alternative power supply for the sensor, wherein, on a failure of the power supply, the sensor is adapted only to supply the Hall sensor and the microcontroller unit with energy from the rechargeable battery when the Hall sensor does not detect any rotational movement of the magnet and to supply at least one further component of the sensor with energy from the rechargeable battery when the Hall sensor detects the rotational movement of the magnet.
The sensor for the position determination of a drive system accordingly comprises a magnetic sensor that is adapted to determine the rotational position of a magnet linked to the drive system; at least one Hall sensor that is adapted to determine a rotational movement and a direction of rotation of the magnet so that the revolutions of the magnet are countable; a microcontroller unit that is adapted to evaluate the data of the magnetic sensor and of the Hall sensor and to transmit them to the drive system; and a rechargeable battery that is connected to a power supply of the sensor via an electronic charger and that represents an alternative power supply for the sensor, wherein, on a failure of the power supply, the sensor is adapted only to supply the Hall sensor and the microcontroller unit with energy from the rechargeable battery when the Hall sensor does not detect any rotational movement of the magnet and to supply at least one further component of the sensor with energy from the rechargeable battery when the Hall sensor detects a movement of the magnet.
It is accordingly possible on a failure of the power supply to retrace the rotational position of a magnet linked to the drive system. To save energy, the required combination of components required for determining the position of the drive system is here only supplied with power on an actual rotation of the magnet that is determined via the Hall sensor. This on the whole results in a better energy utilization of the rechargeable battery since the comparatively energy-intensive operation of the magnetic sensor is not constantly required and permits a conservation of the rechargeable battery. Only the Hall sensor is permanently supplied with power that serves as a trigger for the activation of the at least one further component of the sensor on the detection of a rotational movement of the magnet to be monitored.
In accordance with a further optional modification of the invention, the microcontroller unit is adapted to switch from a normal mode into a power saving mode (a so-called power down mode) on a failure of the power supply when the Hall sensor does not detect any rotational movement of the magnet and to exit the power saving mode and to switch into the normal state when the Hall sensor detects a rotational movement of the magnet. This feature further improves the energy efficiency since the microcontroller unit of the sensor requires a particularly small current in a state in which the magnet to be monitored, that delivers a conclusion on the position of the drive position, does not carry out any movement. The available time in which the sensor can only be operated with the energy present in the rechargeable battery is thus further extended.
Provision can be made here that the power required by the microcontroller unit is smaller than or equal to 50 μA in the power saving mode. Very long running times in rechargeable battery operation are achieved due to this small power consumption.
The sensor furthermore preferably comprises a second Hall sensor that is arranged offset from the first Hall sensor and that serves to determine the rotational movement and the direction of rotation of the magnet in a simplified manner. The at least one Hall sensor or the two Hall sensors enable(s) a direction recognition of a rotational movement of the magnet to be monitored. The revolutions of the magnet that are required for a correct conclusion on the position of the drive system in addition to the absolute position of the magnet to be monitored are also counted with the aid of the at least one Hall sensor.
In accordance with a further development of the invention, a further component of the sensor that draws energy via the rechargeable battery on a failure of the power supply and on a detection of a rotational movement of the magnet by the Hall sensor is the magnetic sensor and/or a second Hall sensor.
The absolute rotational position or rotational location of the magnet to be monitored is determined by the supply of the magnetic sensor on a rotational movement of the magnets. In combination with the number of complete revolutions, it is now possible to draw a conclusion on the exact position of the drive system. The number of performed revolutions can here be stored in the microcontroller unit and is thus also available to the sensor after a power failure.
Provision can preferably be made that the Hall sensor is arranged offset from the magnetic sensor.
In accordance with a further development of the invention, the magnet to be monitored by the sensor is a round magnet that preferably respectively has a magnetic north pole over a range of 180° and a magnetic south pole over an adjoining range of 180°. The round magnet is accordingly frequently divided and has a magnetic south pole on the one half and a magnetic north pole on the other half.
In accordance with a further optional modification of the invention, the magnet to be monitored by the sensor rotates in dependence on an output shaft of the drive system. The rotation of the magnet to be monitored is here dependent on the rotation of the output shaft of the drive system, but can also be stepped down or stepped up with respect to the output shaft via an arrangement. A conclusion can, however, be drawn on the revolutions and on the rotational location of the output shaft and thus also on the position of the drive system through the rotation of the magnet.
Provision can furthermore be made in accordance with the invention that the components of the sensor are arranged on a circuit board. The at least one Hall sensor is preferably a super low power Hall sensor. It is also inter alia known as an ultra low power Hall sensor and has an especially low power consumption.
The invention further relates to a drive arrangement in accordance with one of the above-stated variants, in particular to a drive arrangement for driving a door or gate such as a garage door or an access gate.
Further details, features and advantages of the invention will become visible with reference to the following description of the only FIGURE.